The Prices We Pay
by ParadigmShifter
Summary: Chapter 9 Up. Darla vanishes, leaving Xander second guessing the past...
1. Darla's Desire

Notto Bene: This is Work In Progress. If, when it reaches the point that I've got to in writing it, it suddenly stops for ages, please don't be mad. (Does that make sense?)

Disclaimer: Joss, WB, UPN et al. own Buffy. I do not.

Author: Paradigm Shifter

Title: The Prices We Pay…

Rating: R, I suppose.

Pairing: Xander / Darla

Feedback: Please! While this will probably continue anyway, its nice to know if someone likes it.

Notes: I was browsing the net for fiction (ff.net got a bit boring) and happened across a Darla/Xander site. Never one to turn down anything that looks remotely interesting, I had a peek at a few fics. They were all by Jason Thompson (well, except one by VegaKeep which was REALLY good), and were all really cool. I also found a few cool Harmony/Xander stories, but Darla got her teeth into me before Harmony could. 

The little demon and angel I have sitting on each shoulder are currently arguing over whether it should be a dark fic. The demon is winning. Dark fic it is then. But be warned: it's pretty mushy in places. I am almost ashamed to call some of this mine…

Continuity: I don't know. I know Darla comes back in Angel series 2, but not much else. It might be interesting to say that the Sires power over their childe is so strong that the childe would never be able to stake them, like Angel did in Buffy season 1. So, lets say that Darla was never staked, and instead got away from Sunnydale for a while, to escape the Master's anger…

{Buffy was 'killed' by the Master, and resuscitated by Xander. Therefore, the next Slayer has been activated. Darla uses this. Xander was so broken by Jesse dying that he could only remember Jesse, not who turned him, also, Darla did not turn Jesse, Luke did.}

*

Darla looked into the eyes of her opponent. The Slayer, a dark skinned girl stared back coldly into the seemingly dead eyes of the vampire.

"So, vampire, you choose to attack me here?"

Darla looked incredulously at the girl. "Certainly. Why not, hmm? Afraid I might WIN?" With that, she lunged, and was caught with a backhanded blow to the face, sending her reeling.

The Slayer smiled. "You should know by now, _vampire_…" she spat the word, "…that as fast as we die, another just comes along to get you next time…"

Darla sneered. "You're like a plague! Worse than vampires could ever be. We have restrictions after all." Darla stepped sideways as a stake came flying for her heart, and slapped it out of the air, causing the Slayer to gasp at her speed.

Smiling, Darla motioned to the Slayer. "Do that again. It was fun!"

"Happy to oblige." The Slayer threw another stake at Darla, but this time, instead of batting it out of the air, Darla caught it as it went past. Bringing it around, reversing it in her grip, Darla threw it back at the Slayer.

Shocked at this development, the Slayer didn't fully notice the stake until it was too close to stop. It embedded itself in her stomach, causing her to fall to the floor clutching at the bleeding wound.

Darla stepped up to her. "Choose to die honourably, hmm? Not a word of pleading? Good. I hate beggars."

The Slayers eyes were hidden under a veil of pain and loathing. She brought a small cross up in front of her. "Back, demon!"

Darla looked amused. "Oh come on, if I wanted to, I could just leave you to die here from blood loss. Belly wounds don't heal quickly, even with Slayer powers. And with the stake in there, it will be days before it even begins to close."

The Slayers eyes told Darla that she was right. Centuries of sucking peoples blood told her just how much the girl had left. Watching victims die slowly was something of a hobby…

"Yes… I think you'll have fatal loss of blood in about… oh… I don't know… 15 minutes? Yes. That seems about right."

With that, Darla turned and left…

…time was now of the essence. She would have about two months before the Watchers damned Council sent another Slayer. How strange that Buffy was not dead… perhaps her… brush… with death transferred her powers to the next. 

But Darla somehow doubted that was the truth…

*

Darla stood over the body of a teen that had the misfortune of chatting her up in a club. Normally, Darla would go after the less popular kids, as it would be less noticed in the social circles that the kid had gone. Getting the school quarterback and draining him wasn't good for publicity.

But that was what happened tonight. Never one to turn down an easy meal, and when they hit on her it was an easy meal, because they were so eager, Darla dragged him out to the local lovers lane and drained him.

She had thought momentarily about turning him, but she didn't go for blondes. She was one herself, but blonde guys didn't do anything for her. Brunettes were her dish of choice, and recently, two had been featuring in her thoughts very prominently. One of them with hatred, and the other with some sort of sick fascination.

Angelus, 'the one with the angelic face', her childe, had nearly staked her. Her, Darla, one half of the scourge of Europe, nearly eliminated by a piece of wood from the contaminated other half of the pair. Darla refused to think of Angelus as Angel, the weak, souled version of the man she had spent so long with. The man she defied the Master for.

The other daily feature in her dreams was Alexander Harris. The young friend of the Slayer who had staked his friend when Luke had turned him. The 'Master' had wanted Darla to turn the boy, but she deliberately made herself scarce when it came to turn him. After the fiasco with Angelus, she was in no mood to have another chide so soon. except for maybe one... 

Harris was an enigma. Completely unaware of the terrors the night held in Sunnydale before the Slayer arrived, when he found out all about what went on, he didn't run screaming. Jesse had told her so much about his ex-best friends after he had been turned. He also turned out to be a remarkably good lover considering that he had been a virgin when turned. Not as good as Angelus just before he became 'infected', but Angelus had had over 140 years to learn what she liked. Jesse was so good considering everything. Darla moaned and rubbed herself gently as she remembered. Luke was furious when he discovered that Darla had 'influenced' Jesse, a vampire who should not have been powerful, and yet was. The Master's favoured childe had turned a fledgling of another vampire to her own whims. 

But Darla was digressing. 'Xander' as Jesse had called him, was perfect, a reason to return after the Harvest fiasco, and a fitting way to remove the Slayers friends for the Master to deal with the Slayer herself.

Darla smiled to herself, licking the still warm blood of the quarterback off of her lips, and turned the key of the blood red sports car that the jock had used to bring her out here. It would soon be reported stolen, but that wouldn't bother her. 

She needed to get back to Sunnydale before the sun rose.

*


	2. Xander's Best Worst Day

Disclaimer: Joss, WB, UPN et al. own Buffy. I do not.

Title: The Prices We Pay: Chapter 2

Author: Paradigm Shifter

Rating: R

Feedback: Yes please! Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue? Tell me!!!

Pairing: Xander/Darla

Notes: I know, there are a lot of plot holes that could conceivably give me major headaches fixing. I'm trying, honest…

Thanks: VegaKeep, for betaing this monkey God knows how long ago… Why did it take me so long to post it? I have no idea…

*

Xander knew that his day now officially was the worst on record. Willow seemed to be obsessed with getting him to come to the Bronze with her and Buffy, and while Xander would never turn down a chance for Buffy staring, he couldn't. His father had woken up sober that morning, and had promised him that if he weren't at home all evening to do the chores he so often skipped when both his parents were in a drunken stupor, he would be thrown out. And to make it worse, because of that little encounter, he had been late, and had the wonderful misfortune of encountering Snyder in the corridor. Hence, tardy: detention.

He had also spilt something on one of Giles books during lunch, and as such had been banished from the library, forced to go outside. So, he got another detention when the bullies decided to use him as their new punch bag.

*

Xander got out of the detention as the sun was going down, it was near mid winter, and daylight hours were slim. "Shit, I'd better hurry, I don't want to be vampire bait." He muttered to himself as he walked alone along the road. In fact, he was so preoccupied with not becoming a vamp happy meal that he didn't notice the one that was tailing him.

It wasn't Darla.

The vampire followed at a discrete distance, planning to get Xander on his doorstep. The nameless vampire in turn, was so busy with tailing Xander that he didn't notice his own tail.

That one was Darla.

She didn't want anything happening to Xander. Well, unless it was her doing it to him. And Darla had no desire to hurt Xander, that wouldn't be any fun. No, the fun would start when he could fight back, and help her hurt her lost Angelus. Darla knew after he tried to stake her that she would never have the old Angelus back.

That time was gone, now she just had to make sure that Xander stayed alive long enough to fall for her. It wouldn't be too difficult, if watching him with the Slayer were any indication; he was a sucker for blondes. Especially natural blondes, which the boy would discover that the Slayer wasn't if he ever got lucky. Anyway, the Slayer was mooning over Darla's broken and shudder souled ex.

 The possessive feeling that Darla got when even thinking about the boy, Xander, worried her in the back of her mind. She might get so caught up in the boy that when the time came, she would not be able to turn him, or worse, she might actually grow to _love_ the boy. That would be disastrous. Demons couldn't love. Could they?

Angelus proved he could, but that had been because of his… soul…

"Look out, kid!" shout Darla as the vampire that was trailing Xander caught up and lunged at him.

*

Xander turned at the sound of the shout. It was from a blonde vision in red and black leather, and…

…Oh shit! There was a vampire diving for him. Too late to run, Xander stood his ground and watched the vampire come at him. The end was coming…

*

Darla started forward as the boy; Xander stood and watched death embrace him. The vampire had reached Xander and was a bit taken aback when he didn't run screaming. He punched the kid in the stomach to see if that would provoke a response, and again was shocked to see the boy go down, staring not at him, but behind him.

"Huh?"

Darla stood behind him, without her game-face on, exuding power. Darla had chosen not to display her power to Xander by vamping out, as that would make him scared and wary of her. Nevertheless, the vampire that she was about to dust felt the tremendous power of a master vampire, and cowered away.

He didn't have time to mouth anything more than, "NO…" when Darla pulled a stake out of her red leather jacket and trust it through his unbeating heart. He burst into dust.

Darla secreted the stake inside her jacket once more. Fighting back the need to feed, Darla reached down to Xander. This close to a human, the feeling was almost overwhelming.

"Come on, kid. Lets get you home." Darla tried to smile disarmingly at him, but as soon as the expression reached her face, realised it held the ever-present seductive, untouchable look that she had perfected over so many years. She could see by Xander's face that shock; surprise, fear and lust were all warring for dominance.

"Gnrr…" Xander seemed insensible. He couldn't get his mind working again. He was so sure that he was about to meet his death, and them this vision steps into his life and saves him. Now that he was out of danger, he had time to look at her properly. His first impression had been right. A vision in red and black leather: black leather skirt, black PVC top with a red leather coat over the top. Nearly opaque black stockings and calf length leather boots with spiked heels.

She certainly beat any of Xander's 'Buffy, Buffy, rescue me' fantasies.

Xander took the offered hand and let her help him to his feet. He smiled at her, but still felt like Stan Laurel trying to chat up Marilyn Monroe.

Darla realised that unless she spoke, he wouldn't. "Don't you know it's not safe to be out at night by yourself. You could have that happen." She smiled privately to herself. Buffy had died, so that meant a new Slayer would be activated. She could play that role for a while. "You really need a Slayer with you if your going to pull stupid stunts like this."

Xander recovered some of his mental faculties. "Slay… err… Slayer? You a Slayer then?"

Darla smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"That explains the dress then. Y'know, if you weren't a Slayer, I'd think you were a vampire."

Darla had another private smile. "I think I'd better get you home. Where do you live?"

"A few blocks from here. Oh, by the way, my name's Alexander, but my friends call me Xander."

"OK, Xander. I'm Darla."

"Pretty name…" Xander whispered. Darla knew an ordinary human would not have heard and so didn't say anything.

The two walked in silence to Xander's house, at which point Xander turned to her apologetically. "I really would ask you to come in, but I don't know what my parents are gonna do. I'll see you around; you'll have to check in with Giles tomorrow. At the school library.

Darla smiled at him, and Xander felt his knees growing weak. "Certainly. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Darla stepped forward slightly and placed a gentle kiss on Xander's cheek.

Xander swallowed hard and said with difficulty, "sure."

*


	3. Rescuing Redux

Disclaimer: Joss, WB, UPN et al. own Buffy. I do not.

Title: The Prices We Pay: Chapter 3

Author: Paradigm Shifter

Feedback: While it will get done (eventually) anyway, let me know if you like it, hmm?

Rating: Yeah, you guessed it: R

*

Xander walked through his door to end face to face with his father. The door was still open and Darla was watching from the outside.

"So, boy, who's the pretty bitch you were kissing?"

Xander tried to walk past. "No one."

"There's no way you could get anyone good looking like that, you worthless piece of shit. How much did she charge? And if you catch a disease, I ain't paying the hospital bills."

Xander wheeled round. "She didn't 'charge' anything, 'cause nothing happened. She's someone I met on the way home." Xander didn't say she saved him, that would have only made his humiliation more complete.

"The kid finally grew some balls!" 

Xander stood mute at the insult, knowing fighting would just make it worse.

Xander's father was not listening any more. He walked out onto the porch. "Hey, you! Yeah, bitch, you! How much do you charge?"

Darla watched with mild interest as Xander's father chewed him out, and then turned to her. The 'bitch' insult was pushing it, and when the 'how much do you charge?' came out of his mouth, she approached, smiling lasciviously. Stopping feet away, she said, "I don't."

"What? You're free?"

Darla's smile became deadly. An expression that would be completely at home on a predator that knew its prey had no hope of escape. "Don't push it."

Xander's father looked incredulous. "You threatening me?"

"Yes." The simple word stunned the man for a second, before he recovered his faculties.

"I'll be damned…" he lashed forward with a wicked swing, but screamed in pain when Darla caught it and squeezed, crushing his fingers.

Harris senior fell to his knees, clutching his ruined digits. "My hand! My hand! You broke my fucking hand!"

"Don't say anything about Xander or me or that wont be the only thing that is broken tonight." Darla's voice was flat and just as deadly as her smile as she spoke.

Xander watched the exchange with a sick fascination. Finally his father seemed to recover enough to issue a threat to him, in a pained, but just as deadly tone of voice.

"Get out, boy. I don't ever want to see you again, or I'll shoot you. You've got five minutes to pack and fuck off out of my life forever. You were a mistake from the moment you were first born…"

Tears stung Xander's eyes at the ultimatum, but Darla nodded. "Come on, Xander. You can come with me." 

Inside, Darla was ecstatic. _This is working out better than I could ever have hoped! Not only has his family disowned him, they have threatened him, making it easier for me to get into his heart…_

Darla stood on the doorstep with Xander's father while Xander ran up to his room, collecting together the few things he really treasured. Little did he realise, he would be coming back soon enough…

*

Xander walked despondently down the street with Darla at his side. This area of Sunnydale was very exclusive, and had some of the nicest buildings in it. Darla turned and walked up the path of a large house, not quite a mansion, but definitely large enough to fit five of Xander's own home into it.

"Where are we going?" he asked, turning to Darla.

Darla smiled at him and pointed at an old building. "My parents owned this, and I'm living there for now."

Xander just nodded in amazement. "Right."

Darla gripped his hand tightly, the cold night air giving her an excuse for her icy cold hands. "Come on, Xander. I want you to be comfortable." Darla nearly dragged him up the garden path and pulled a key out of her pocket to unlock the door. Once inside, she pushed the door shut while Xander stood mute looking up at the large paintings covering the walls of the hallway. Generations of people; captured for eternity and trapped in the paintings, watching, guarding, staring disapprovingly at all who entered.

"Uh… Darla… this seems to be a bit… I don't know… forbidding?"

Darla smiled and placed a cool hand gently on Xander's shoulder. He unconsciously leaned into it. "Don't worry, I hated it here when I was younger, but now I love it. My grandmother is that one." Darla pointed at possibly the most forbidding portrait, opposite the door, dominating the room, and staring directly at Xander with a near scowl on her face.

Darla walked past the portrait, beckoning Xander to follow. If he had examined the portrait more closely as he passed, instead of shuddering and turning away, Xander would have seen the artist's signature. 

Reneau, 1524.

Darla wasn't some innocent little slip of a girl. She was hundreds of years old…

*

Can you say: cliff-hanger?


	4. Waking up with the Devil

Disclaimer: Joss, WB, UPN et al. own Buffy. I do not.

Title: The Prices We Pay: Chapter 4

Author: Paradigm Shifter

Feedback: While it will get done (eventually) anyway, let me know if you like it, hmm?

Rating: Yeah, you guessed it: R

Notes: I know the last chapter was short, but I thought it would be good to finish there. I'm glad you're all enjoying it, and aren't tearing holes in the sorry excuse for a plotline… as I think I said before, as fast as one hole gets patched, another pops up. But anyway, I'm in shock! One measly 700-word chapter got me another 5 reviews!! Thanks people!

*

Xander woke up slowly, consciousness slipping sedately into his head. The first thing he noticed was that he was not in his room. The next thing he noticed was that he was not in the gutter, where he should have been given the fact that his father threw him out.

The silk sheets of the bed whispered as he drew them back and sat up. Looking down, he quickly drew the sheets up again.

He was in a strange house, in a large four-poster bed, with silk sheets, in the nude. Fortunately, no one was in the room.

"Good morning, Xander…" sounded a decidedly feminine voice from in the bathroom attached.

Xander looked around in shock, and re-evaluated his surroundings. OK, he was in an unknown house, in a four-poster bed, probably big enough for four people, let along two, and Xander knew full well that he didn't move around much at night, so the rumpled sheets was not his doing. 

He was in an unknown house, in an unknown bed, with silk sheets, and a woman had spent the night with him.

"Darla?" he called out, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Her head poked round the door. "Yeah?"

Xander breathed a sigh of relief. That was, at least, until he realised the reason she wasn't coming out completely was that she was probably nude as well. Her shoulder certainly looked as if nothing was on under it. It was one of those weird things that you could just tell.

The Zeppo, and a drop-dead-gorgeous blonde had spent the night in the same bed. In the same state of dress as well, or it could be undress if you wanted to be pedantic.

God, that would feed his nightly fantasies for months.

Suddenly the sound of water flowing shut off, and Darla walked out of the bathroom with nothing more on than a skimpy towel. Xander didn't really want to look, out of decencies sake, but his teenage hormones took control.

Darla stood in the doorway, with a curious little half smile on her lips. Oh god, her lips. But that was definitely not what teen hormones focussed on. 

Xander's eyes travelled lower. The towel she had on seemed barely big enough, wrapped tight enough to show every curve she possessed, and stopping barely below an area Xander would have dearly loved to see, but would have hated himself if he had. 

Xander's eyes continued lower, following her seemingly never ending legs. Flawless, without blemish or any imperfection, they matched the rest of the blonde vision who had not only rescued him from a vampire, but also from his abusive parents.

Looking up at her face again, Xander saw the threads of freshly washed and still wet blonde hair. He couldn't stop himself from uttering an audible, "Wow…"

Darla just smiled all the wider at the unconscious sound of appreciation. _Dead four hundred years and they still go for you… go me!_

As Xander tried to get out of the bed, then realised, seconds to late that he was still naked, it was Darla's turn to be pleasantly surprised. _I can't half pick them. First Angelus, and now Xander… yummy!_

Xander quickly gather up the silk sheet as he realised his blunder, but Darla brushed it off. "Don't worry about it, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before…"

Xander's eyes widened at this bit of news, but he nodded and headed to the bathroom himself, with the sheet still around him, trying desperately to recover what little dignity he had left.

As the door shut behind him, Darla smiled widely. "Oh, boy. This is going to be fun…" she whispered to herself.

*

Xander stood dumbstruck in the bathroom, with the silk sheet pooling around his feet. Shivering as the only thing between him and an extremely cold bathroom slipped to the floor, Xander realised that he had better have a shower and visit the gang at school, never mind going to school itself. His grades were low enough at that moment in time to make it questionable whether he was going to graduate at all, let alone get grades high enough to let him do anything other than wait in McDonalds for the rest of his natural.

Having come to a decision in the few months since he knew Buffy was the Slayer, Xander had chosen to help his friends survive, at the expense of his future. His brain did not need much convincing that his life expectancy was now numbered in months rather than decades since every time Buffy got in trouble, he did the foolish but gallant job of jumping in the way, against all odds to rescue her.

Most of the time, it worked, but also most of the time; he ended up badly hurt.

Darla's voice coming through the door broke him out of his reverie. "Xander? Are you actually doing anything in there?" Darla paused for a second. "Or do you want help?" her voice was mischievous now.

"Uh…" Xander tried hard to engage some sort of rational thought in his head. "No, no… I'll be fine… don't need any help… no sir!" The mental train derailment by Darla made him realise that he was going to be late if he didn't hurry.

Forgoing the shower, Xander washed and winced as he touched the large bruise on his stomach. "I'm gonna feel that for a few days…" he murmured. Picking up the sheet from the floor, Xander opened the door and walked out, to be confronted by a nearly naked rear end…

*

As soon as Darla's sensitive hearing picked up the fact that the water had stopped from the taps, she quickly pulled on a pair of panties and turned around. _Letting the boy catch me completely naked may be slightly too obvious… As the door opened, she started to pull on the matching bra._

*

Xander's mind went into overload as he walked out of the bathroom to see a decidedly female form clad in nothing more than bra and panties. "Uh…"

Darla finished closing the bra and turned around, unashamed of her body. Well, she had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. "What?" she asked.

Xander shook his head. "Uh… nothing… I guess. Are you gonna stay in here while I get changed?" he sounded as if the answer he longed for would also be the answer he least wanted.

"Well," smiled Darla, "you've seen me, so its only fair that I get to see you…" she flicked her eyes down. "Although I can already see plenty. And I like what I see."

Xander's face flushed the deepest shade of crimson Darla had ever seen, and the sheer amount of blood obviously present in his face sent the demon in Darla into a paroxysm of pleasure.

"I… uh… I'd better… get dressed…" Xander stammered his way through the excuse and rushed to pick up his clothes without losing his sheet, and increasing his embarrassment. Darla merely stood and watched as he rushed around, fighting a sheet that wanted to fall, his own evident arousal, and the clock all at once.

*

Five minutes later, Xander caromed out of the mansion and down the street heading for school. Darla stood and watched him go, a large smile on her beautiful vampiric features.

She stood, talking quietly to herself. "If it's this easy, I should have him in a matter of weeks, if not before." Turned and heading back to her bedroom, avoiding the patches of sunlight on the floor, Darla continued, "and did you see him? I'm going to have so much fun with that boy!"

*


	5. Temptation Rears

Disclaimer: Joss, WB, UPN et al. own Buffy. I do not.

Title: The Prices We Pay: Chapter 5

Author: Paradigm Shifter

Feedback: While it will get done (eventually) anyway, let me know if you like it, hmm?

Rating: Yeah, you guessed it: R

Notes: I'm trying to patch holes, but as fast as one is filled, three more appear…

*

"Giles, we might have a problem."  Xander stood in the entrance to the library, panting hard.  He had after all, run, not from just his house to school, but from a large mansion the other side of town to school.  He hadn't mentioned the fact that he was going to talk to Giles about Darla.  If she was a Slayer, he didn't want to piss her off any more than necessary.  The fact that he was incredibly attractive, and obviously attracted to him didn't make the situation any easier.

Indeed he didn't really want to go to school today, but he felt he had to just to inform them that after Buffy's death a new slayer had been called despite her resuscitation.  Nevertheless, two slayers would prove to be a great asset for all of Sunnydale.

There was however, the slight problem of, well; her skin was damned cold.  The attraction factor between the two stopped Xander from making a point of this.

"What is the problem, Xander?"  Asked Giles as he stepped out of the stacks.

"Well, we seem to have another slayer on our hands."

"What you mean, a new slayer?"  Asked Giles confused.

"Giles, walking home last night I nearly died when a vampire attacked me, but this incredibly attractive blonde stepped out of nowhere and dusted him.  She said she was a Slayer."

"A new Slayer?  Do you think she was called because Buffy died?"

"Possibly.  But my parents also..." Xander trailed off, embarrassed.  He never told anyone about his family problems.

"Okay, Xander.  I'll do some research into this, and get back to you and group tomorrow."  Giles turned away, and headed back into the stacks.  Just as he reached them, he turned back to Xander.  "Haven't you got a lesson to be getting to?"

Xander nodded andpulled a face.  "Yes I have."

The rest of the day went very slowly for Xander…

*

That evening, Xander sat in Darla's living room.  The blonde beauty herself sat opposite him, in a high backed leather chair, apparently reading a book, while in actuality staring at Xander's face.

Darla was sure, that unless she turned Xander quickly, something bad would happen and it would ruin all of her work.  She needed Xander, and it was getting worse.

Xander himself was trying to watch TV, and failing miserably.  He spent most of the evening watching Darla thoughtfully, and looking away when she looked in his direction.  Living in the same house is someone that attractive, but not just attractive, that_ beautiful_ was getting to be real hell, and it had only been a few hours really.  If he didn't do something soon, he would either go mad, or end up jumping her in the middle of the night.  It wasn't as if she wasn't inviting it, with the way she strutted around in barely any clothing at all, usually just bra and panties.  And sleeping in the same bed was absolute torture.  But that torture was beautiful, just like her.

*

Giles was flicking through one of the old tomes hidden in the book cage in the library for the fifth time. Xander had mentioned something about a new Slayer, and Giles was interested in how that could be. The only reasonable explanation that he could come up with is that, while Buffy died, and that had completed the prophecy enough to free the master, it had also called the next Slayer, who would have been far too late to stop the Master's plans as she would have to come all the way from where ever she was, be it America, Britain or any other country in the world.

Yes, Buffy's dying caused the calling of the next Slayer, but when Xander resuscitated her, the call of the next Slayer would not stop unless she died. And that would call the next. It now appeared that the council would permanently have two Slayers on its hands…

"Incredible…" mouthed Giles almost silently as he flicked through, reading every word, poring over the book until he knew almost every word by heart…

*

Darla watched Xander get changed. Fighting the little growl she wanted to make, she approached him from behind.

She sidled up to him, wrapping cold hands around his body, pulling him backwards to her. _Lovely; so handsome. I must have him…_

Her thoughts were broken by Xander's voice. "Oh… Darla… your hands are so cold…"

"I know… I've just washed them…" She leaned he head on his back, and suckled gently on his shoulder. Not enough to awake the demon, but enough to make her believe she could actually be feeding from him.

"Mmm…" the unconscious moan of pleasure from Xander sent a shock of lust through her.

"Come warm me up, Xander?" She needed him, now, damn it.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Darla realised that Xander would pull away. He did not disappoint her. "Uh… Darla… I… I don't know…"

She held him closer again. "We sleep in the same bed anyway, Xan…"

The nickname Willow had given him cut through the fog of her presence. Brought him back to reality. "Yeah… but…" he shot away from her, grabbing a blanket and a pillow. "I'll sleep somewhere else tonight."

Darla watched with disappointment as he rushed out of the door. "Ooo… that boy is so frustratingly gallant it's driving me insane…" she lay down on the bed and prepared for a cold night without her self-powered hot water bottle.

*

This is pretty much it right now. More will come when other stories I have are finished. That could be a long time…


	6. Revelations are Often Unpleasant

Disclaimer: Joss, WB, UPN et al. own Buffy. I do not.

Title: The Prices We Pay

Author: Paradigm Shifter

Rating: R

Feedback: Please?

Thanks: VegaKeep and Teri. Cheers! And all my reviewers for this story.

Amazements: (Is that a word?) Jason Thompson reviewed one of my stories! Wow! 

Notes: This is the next chapter… some of the plans I have for this could mean that it goes a bit high for safety on ff.net. I'll try toning them down, but the 'Full Monty' (so to speak) will be available at my website sometime in the future.

*

Giles, Willow and Buffy were all in the library talking about the new Slayer when Xander arrived. Buffy was enthusiastic, but both Giles and Willow had reservations.

"Great!" Buffy practically shouted. "That means she can take over and I can retire and have a normal life!" her enthusiasm dampened down at Giles expression. "Uh… right, Giles?"

Giles cleared his throat. "Um… I'm not quite sure how to put this, Buffy, but no… it doesn't. You are a Slayer, and you will remain so until you die…" he sighed, and removed his glasses to clean then with his handkerchief. "I'm sorry, Buffy."

"You mean… I'll still be a Slayer when I'm in my nineties?" Buffy's screech made Giles wince. "That's… ew…"

Giles shrugged. "I am afraid that is the way the powers work. They inhabit one Slayer until death, at which point they move to the next… if you ever lived to be… um, ninety… yes, you would still be the, or at least, _a_ Slayer."

Just then, Xander walked through the door. Giles turned to him, and smiled slightly. Willow and Buffy both looked over and acknowledged him, but did little else.

"Hello, Xander," said Giles. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh, G-Man? What about?" asked Xander, while having this slow sinking feeling that he knew exactly what Giles wanted to talk about.

Giles looked at Buffy and Willow. "It's… private." He said with finality.

"Oh." Said Xander. "Right." He cocked his head. "Office?" he asked in question.

"Certainly." Replied Giles. "Would you two wait for us for a second?" he asked the two girls.

"Sure…" said Buffy; cracking some gum she had started chewing after finding it in her pocket.

"Alright…" said Willow nervously. "What's this all about?"

Giles shook his head, and Xander said back to her as he shut the door, "Guy stuff."

Buffy snorted. "Right… I can see those two having a male bonding session… they have absolutely nothing in common…"

*

Giles gestured for Xander to sit in his chair, but Xander politely indicated that he wished to remain standing. Giles shrugged, and sat in the chair himself.

"What did you want, G-Man? Its got to be serious if you don't want Buff and Wills to know…"

Giles nodded. "Yes… I have something to tell you… I called the Watchers Council, and they said that at the death of Buffy, another Slayer became active, a Jamaican girl by the name of Kendra. She was killed two weeks ago in Austin." At Xander's blank look, he clarified, "Texas."

Xander rolled his eyes as he leaned on Giles desk. "I might not be passing Geography, Giles, but at least I know where Austin is. What I don't get is: why are you telling me this? Darla is obviously not Jamaican… so what? She's the next Slayer. Even I can work that one out!" he was slowly pacing round Giles' chair as he finished this.

Giles put out a hand to stop him from moving. "Xander, my point is that the Watchers have the new Slayer after Kendra in custody. She is a girl named Faith, who is currently in Boston chasing a very nasty vampire by the name of Kakistos. According to Watcher Chronicles, there was a vampire in Europe, around the same time as Angelus, by the name of Darla. In fact… she was the one that turned Angelus."

Xander stopped and face Giles. "You're wrong."

Giles shook his head slowly. "I'm not, Xander. I'm sorry. Darla is a vampire. And a powerful one at that."

Anger burned strong in Xander's stance. "You are wrong!" he whipped round, grabbing the door and pulling it open. "I've got to get the truth!" he shouted back to Giles as he ran from the library at full tilt.

Giles nearly vaulted out of his chair. He followed Xander to the door, and stopped as he realised the boy would not listen to him. He turned back to Buffy and Willow, who were watching the scene with wide eyes.

Giles pointed to Buffy in a near panic. "Buffy! Follow him!" he calmed slightly. "Don't try to stop him… just… see that he doesn't come to harm…"

Buffy nodded, sure her Watcher knew what he was doing, and bolted out of the door after her friend. Willow was left standing in the library with Giles. Very slowly, she put her hands on her hips, and pursed her lips. 

"Alright. What did you do?"

*

Buffy saw Xander race right past his house, and carry on to the older parts of Sunnydale, back when it was mostly fields and posh homes. He reached one, and ran up the steps, pushing the door open only to be met by a beautiful blonde goddess.

Buffy's mouth fell open in shock as she saw her, astounded at her gorgeousness. "Wow." Was all she could say.

The passionate embrace the two shared showed her that Xander was safe, and Buffy turned on her heel and ran back to the library, by way of the cemeteries. She might as well do a bit of patrol since she had to cross the town anyway…

*

Xander practically ran into Darla's embrace, heart pounding from his sprint across town.

Darla couldn't help but feel her demon rise at the sight of Xander's rapid breathing and the sound of his pounding heart.

"Giles…" he stopped speaking to try breathing again. Then he took a deep breath, and said slowly and carefully. "Giles got some information from the Watchers Council…"

Darla felt her heart freeze.

"…about you. They said that you're a vampire." Xander's eyes pleaded with her to deny it. When she did not, he fell backwards with a small cry. Darla just stood there, shell shocked that her plan could have been so savaged in such a short time.

Xander continued, now on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs, rocking slowly and bouncing his head off of his forearms. "They said that you're a vampire…" he moaned. "God…" the word dragged out over several seconds. "…I'm in love with a vampire…"

Darla felt her demonic features rise to the surface. "Xander," she said softly, forlornly, through the toothy maw of all vampires. She walked softly over to the now sobbing boy, and rested her hand on his shoulder gently. Xander jerked away, but when Darla put a hand on again, he did not move any more.

Darla spoke in hushed tones. "Did you really mean that?"

Xander looked up, and then down again as he saw the irrefutable evidence that Giles was correct. "Mean what?" he said in between shuddered breaths.

"What you said just now… that you were in love with me…"

Xander looked up, and fixed Darla's yellow gold eyes firmly with his. "Yes." He said simply.

Darla struggled momentarily to get her demonic visage under control, and then lifted his face up by his chin. She leaned forward, and kissed away his tears. 

Xander blinked in surprise. "What… what are you doing?" he asked in amazement. If Darla was a vampire, and she was, shouldn't he be dead now?

Darla looked into hi eyes in turn. "Xander… why do you think I saved you? Why would I kill you after all of that? I want you, Xander… you're like a drug. And I'm afraid to say I'm addicted."

Xander's ever-present silly grin returned momentarily. "You're serious? Darla… I want you… but I'm scared…"

Darla smiled, and her vampiric features returned as Xander watched, transfixed by the smooth transition between human and demon. "Don't be…" she whispered as she closed in for his neck…

*

Oh! Another cliffhanger! Maybe this is my way of politely asking for reviews? OK, then, REVIEW! PLEASE!


	7. To Turn or not to Turn?

Disclaimer: Joss, WB, UPN et al. own Buffy. I do not.

Title: The Prices We Pay

Author: Paradigm Shifter

Rating: R. Oh, and this chapter definitely earns that rating…

Feedback: Please?

Thanks: VegaKeep. Oh, and Teri. I know this you don't like stuff like this.

Notes: You're all going to hate me at the beginning of this. [Grin] Jeez, I'm embarrassed to even call this mine… you think Guilt and Betrayal was mushy in places. You ain't seen nothin' yet.

ms8309: Which homepages did you mean, exactly? Do you want Jason Thompson's site (which can be found by typing 'slayer psycho vamp zeppo' into google) or my site (which can be found on my author page) or something else?

Bit busy also at the minute… I'm getting to grips with Cinema4D. It's not as easy as it looks, boys 'n' girls…

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Darla brushed her fangs slowly over Xander's exposed neck. Seconds ago, she the inches between then had been all that separated her from giving Xander the 'gift'. Now as she felt the blood surge under his skin, and the hot flush of arousal obvious in both his body and his smell, she wasn't so sure.

Almost trying to convince herself, she continued to lick and suckle at his neck for a few seconds more, making both of them moan with pleasure.

Darla gently pushed Xander onto his back in the middle of the floor, and straddled his waist. Her body was moulded to his, and she continued to nip his neck gently. Sliding her tongue down to the edge of his shirt, Darla smiled to herself at Xander's unconscious gasp. Nuzzling the shirt to the side, she bit his collarbone. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to cause a small amount of pain.

Xander gripped Darla by the hips and ground against her ever so slightly. His voice came out like a whisper, laden with desire, but both heard it as loud as a shout. "Stop…" Darla's eyes widened at the word, and she drew in an involuntary breath at the shock of not being wanted. Then Xander finished what he was saying. "Stop… teasing… me, Darla. I…… want." He swallowed, and Darla breathed again. "This."

Darla closed her eyes again as Xander slowly ran his hands up her body, bring hot flashes to flesh that had not felt warmth for many centuries. She let a moan slip though her lips as his scorching hands roamed over her breasts and squeezed gently. Darla let Xander take the lead for a few important seconds, and his hands drew quickly to her shoulders and pulled her down, bringing her face up to his neck once again.

"Do… it…" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Darla felt the desire rush through her again, stopping only for a quick break at her heart. 

For no reason she could discern, as she lowered her mouth the final few millimetres to Xander's skin, her demon retreated of its own will.

She found herself biting Xander's neck with a passion she had never before displayed, but with the blunted, ineffectual teeth of her human mask.

Sense snapping back after the raging flames, Darla levered herself up on her elbows, to look down into Xander's face.

_What am I doing?_ She asked herself._ This boy trusts me completely, even though he knows what I am, and I **want** to do this to him?_

Using all her supernatural strength, she pushed herself off of Xander, who was still gripping her tightly, prepared for her.

*

Xander opened his eyes as he felt Darla pull out of his arms. The blonde vampire looked away from his brown eyes, confused and uncertain.

She was on her feet and the other side of the room before Xander even knew what was happening.

"Darla?" he asked with a hint of hurt in his voice. "What… what's wrong? Is it… was it me?" he sounded so plaintive that Darla couldn't help but smile slightly at him.

"No…" she breathed. Then she spoke more firmly. "It isn't you, Xander. It's me. You may be ready for damnation, but I'm not yet selfish enough to give it to you…"

Xander was standing now, still looking unsure. "Selfish? Is it selfish to give something if the receiver wants the gift? I love you, Darla. And I want this…"

Darla looked away from his eyes, painful in their sincerity. "You think you do, Xander, but what about later… when you can no longer see the sun? When you can only meet your friends on a battlefield?"

Xander stepped toward her. "It's my choice." He said in a voice a firm as he could manage. "And I have made it." He took her shoulders gently, turning her to face him.

Darla couldn't look in his eyes. She held her head low. "Xander…" she said softly. "It isn't only your choice to make. Once given, there is no turning back." She looked up and finally was able to meet his eyes. "You must make sure that it isn't a mistake…"

Xander enveloped her in his arms. He held Darla tenderly, burying his face in her hair, and speaking to her through that curtain. "If it is a mistake… then it's my mistake to make." He pulled her back slightly, so he could touch noses with her. "But I don't believe that it is." He smiled at her.

Darla couldn't help but smile back. "I… need some time to think for a while, though, Xander. OK?"

Xander smiled at her. "Hey," he said, his trademark grin coming back, "the one thing we will have lots of is time… take all you need, just… don't leave it until my deathbed, hmm?"

Darla smiled back at him, his humour infectious. "Right."

Xander tilted his head until his forehead was resting on Darla's.

Darla spoke softly to him. "Hold me?"

"Always…"

*

Buffy returned to the library to see Giles. As she had detoured and done her evenings patrol at the same time, she was more than a little late.

"Hi, Giles!" she said as she walked in the door. "I've done the normal route, and there is absolutely nothing to report. No vamps above normal, and no evil 'I-must-have-an-apocalypse-now-redux' demons or other nasties lurking."

Giles looked over his glasses at her sternly. "I take it Xander got home safely, then?" he queried.

Buffy flicked her hair, unconcerned. "Oh, yeah, sure. He ran straight to this absolute babe…" she looked embarrassed for a second. "I mean…" she stammered for a moment, "uh… not that I'm any judge of these things…"

Giles looked worried for a second. "He didn't go home, then?"

"No. Why?" asked Buffy.

Giles' worried look got more pronounced. "I… um, I believe that that blonde you saw was a vampiress named Darla…"

"Vampire?" asked Buffy. "I left Xander alone with a vampire?!"

"It appears as though that is a distinct possibility…" said Giles to himself as he retreated back into the stacks.

"What should I do?" Buffy almost gibbered. She came to her own conclusion. "Must go and slay the evil vampire!"

Giles rushed back out of the stacks. "No!" he shouted, before he calmed down slightly. "It's too late now. If Xander is in any danger, it has already happened. We must wait until morning, and see if Xander comes to school."

Buffy stopped at her watchers sensible reasoning. "OK. And… if he is alright… I can get Angel to watch them, can't I?"

"If he agrees, certainly. But make sure that both of them are unaware of his presence. You know how much Xander dislikes Deadb… I mean Angel." Giles shook himself, before returning to the books muttering about Xander's corruption of his vocabulary.

Buffy sighed, and left Giles to his research, heading home to a much-needed bed.

A thought struck her…

Bed, but first, some quality Angel/Buffy time…

*

You all thought I was going to turn Xander, didn't you? Didn't you? Come on; fess up! Oh, and review at the same time…


	8. Doubts and Insecurities

Disclaimer: Joss, WB, UPN et al. own Buffy. I do not.  
  
Title: The Prices We Pay  
  
Author: Paradigm Shifter  
  
Rating: R.  
  
Feedback: Please?  
  
Thanks: VegaKeep, for setting this up in the first place with 'Love Hurts'. Also, all the people who took the time to give me a review.  
  
Notes: I've been listening to a few selected tracks from the Final Fantasy Soundtracks. At Zanarkand, Memories of That Day, Liberi Fatali, Only a Plank Between One and Perdition, Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec, The Extreme, Ride On, Ending Theme etc...  
  
Angel stood in the shadows in the alleyway. Buffy had told him the previous night about Darla being back, or at least some like her, and he felt it was his responsibility to make sure it wasn't her.  
  
Or if it was, to make sure she was dust before she hurt anyone.  
  
But he had a slight concern. Buffy had also mentioned that Xander was with her. That made the situation very sticky.  
  
It would go in one of two possible ways, as far as Angel could see. One; Darla was actually holding Xander captive, which meant that he would be only too happy to be freed, and might ease up on the Deadboy jokes. That was good. Or it could go two; Xander actually loves Darla, and does not want any outside interference. That would go badly.  
  
Very badly.  
  
Angel sighed, but did not move from the shadows.  
  
Xander rolled over on the bed, and felt the cold emptiness left by the absence of the other person who should have been in it. He sat up, confused and disoriented for a few seconds, before calling out uncertainly, "Darla?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Darla?" he called out again, getting out of the bed and shrugging on a silk robe. Silk. He shook his head in wonder. He was really beginning to get used to being spoilt.  
  
A note on the dresser caught his eye...  
  
Alexander, read the note,  
  
I am leaving you for a short while... there are some things I must take care of before I... we, go any further.  
  
Darla walked through the graveyard, a preoccupied expression on her features. She stopped suddenly as a short blonde stepped out from behind a gravestone, and stood in her path.  
  
"Going somewhere... Darla?" asked Buffy sweetly.  
  
Darla almost snarled, but pulled back her automatic response at the last second. "Actually," she said tiredly, "I am. I'm looking for Angelus."  
  
Angel stepped out of the shadows. "Well, you found him." He said.  
  
Darla cast a look at Buffy. "Do I have your word, Slayer, that you won't try anything funny?"  
  
Buffy shrugged, and looked at Angel, who nodded imperceptibly. "Sure."  
  
"Can I talk with Angelus alone, please?" Darla nearly choked on the 'please' but felt it might make them more disposed toward her.  
  
Angel looked suspicious, but nodded. He turned to Buffy, who didn't look too pleased, but acquiesced. "I'll... just be over there..." she said, "but don't go thinking that you can stake him or anything!" she warned.  
  
Darla shrugged herself this time. "Whatever."  
  
As Buffy walked off, Angel asked quietly, "What is this about?"  
  
Darla pulled a face. "I... it's about Xander."  
  
Angel nodded. "That much I guessed."  
  
"I'm having strange feelings. I never felt this way before, and I'm not entirely certain I like it."  
  
"Go on."  
  
Darla sighed. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?"  
  
Angel smirked, and for a second, Darla was sure that it was the man known as the 'Scourge of Europe' that stood in front of her rather than the neutered weakling he had become. "Me? Never."  
  
"I'm in love with Xander Harris." Darla blurted it out before she could chicken out of the revelation.  
  
Angel merely raised an eyebrow. "And this concerns me how?"  
  
"Well... you're a vampire."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And you're in love with a human... so how can you get it to work? Or is it some kind of special magic that only a Slayer and a vampire with a..." Darla shuddered, "...soul... can use?"  
  
Angel smiled. "You don't like the feeling?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Darla snapped accusingly.  
  
Angel chuckled. "No... it's not some special magic. Anyone can use it. In fact," he looked at his blonde sire with an appraising expression, "I think you already are..."  
  
"So can you..." Darla choked on her pride for a second, and finally threw it to the winds "help me?"  
  
Angel shook his head. "I can't help you Darla."  
  
Her eyes betrayed her shock. "What?!" she raged, "after I came out here, and risked the wrath of the Slayer?! How can you say that to your sire?!"  
  
Angel calmly explained, "I can't help you, because you've already helped yourself."  
  
Darla stood for a few seconds, contemplating exactly what this meant. Angel smiled privately to himself and vanished into the shadows to join Buffy.  
  
I need to get some closure... and to know exactly what it is that I want. I don't know what to do... you're the first person I have ever met to cause me this. If something goes wrong... forgive me.  
  
Darla.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy for a second, gauging her reaction. Buffy spoke before he could. "Do you think she means harm? To Xander? Or to any of us?"  
  
Angel shook his head. "To Xander, no, never. She loves him... and I'm scared to say that it's maybe the first time she's known that simple emotion since she was born." He frowned. "To us? Well, maybe to me... but I can handle myself, and time will inevitably tell in the end..."  
  
Buffy looked down. "But what could she do? She hasn't got a soul..."  
  
Angel reached forward and took Buffy's chin in his hand. "Buffy... there are humans... vampires in their way, a thousand times worse than the most evil demon could ever be. Vlad the Impaler, Elizabeth Bathory... not to mention the more modern ones..."  
  
"I... I worry, about Xander I mean..."  
  
Angel kissed her gently on the lips, before pulling back and examining her face. "You wouldn't be human, and he wouldn't be your friend if you didn't."  
  



	9. Vanishing Acts

Disclaimer: Joss, WB, UPN et al. own Buffy. I do not.  
  
Title: The Prices We Pay  
  
Author: Paradigm Shifter  
  
Rating: R.  
  
Feedback: Please?  
  
Thanks: Trevelyan, for his excellent work and help on this chapter. Teri, as always. And Nick Sicinski for help with Journey of Discovery.  
  
Notes: Please, let this chapter be a bit longer than the others…  
  
Recommended Listening: Placebo; 'Without You I'm Nothing'

* * *

Xander Harris was worried.   
  
No, worried was not a word that was adequate to convey his emotional state. Xander Harris was frantic. Darla's note was crumpled in his fist, almost like a charm against encroaching disaster. The young male felt that, as long as he held on to the note, as long as he felt its sharp edges digging into his palm, Darla would return to him. He stood and paced, his steps tracing the path back to the bedroom of Darla's large home with an ease that alarmed him.   
  
His thoughts were in chaos, but one battered through the mess and made presented itself front and centre. 'What'll I do if she doesn't come back?' He snorted, his expression becoming scornful.   
  
'Don't kid yourself, you pathetic fool. Why in Hell would Darla bother to come back to you? She's smart, cultured, beautiful and immortal. You're just the loser son of two loser alcoholics, living in a town that leads to the fiery, blazing pits of Hades. You've got nothing to offer her. Except, if your genetics run true, the ability to drink everybody and anybody else under the table four times over and then ask for a Jack Daniels chaser.'   
  
The churning, cold weight that had settled in his stomach was resolute in its desire not to be assuaged by his simple belief in the power of his piece of paper. No, it would not be moved by any force in Heaven or Hell, not by man, woman, nor by Vampire or Vampire Slayer. The only thing that could possibly give him relief was to see Darla, to touch her, to reassure himself that she was real, and that she had...feelings for him.   
  
Alexander was not an arrogant man, not by any stretch of the imagination, and until he had heard the words from Darla's own shapely lips, he would not make the presumption that that she loved him.   
  
'That way lies pain and country music at loud volumes. Abandon all hope, all ye who enter herein.'   
  
He collapsed down onto the bed, the large bed that he had shared with Darla during their time together.   
  
Heh. 'Time together'. They hadn't even done anything. Well, OK, they had done something, but Xander wasn't exactly sure if what they had done constituted anything that was worthy of the history books.   
  
He froze. "Oh my God… I was practically begging her to Turn me! I was begging her to Turn me!" His eyes widened at this revelation. "I would have let her… and I would have enjoyed it! Oh…! Ergh! What was I thinking?"  
  
He knew very well what he was thinking.  
  
His mind also reminded him of what she had done:  
  
She had refused.  
  
That meant far more than either he or she knew.  
  
"She can't be evil and soulless…" Xander breathed in deeply, his face buried in a pillow. It smelled faintly of her, and he breathed deeper, trying to ensure that every breath captured the essence of Darla. "She would have just done what she wanted, and gone. She… this note proves that she feels more than she should for me… I mean… a vampire, writing a 'sorry' note for her victim? Sooo not going to happen…"  
  
He looked around. "Great, now I'm talking to myself!"  
  
His gaze was drawn to the piece of paper again, and he unfolded it with gentle fingers. His eyes scanned the page, his lips reciting the words from memory in perfect synchronisation.   
  
'How did we get to this point? I don't understand. I fell in love with her so quickly. Maybe even quicker than I first fell for Buffy.' A small smile quirked the side of his mouth at that. 'I fall for a vampire… am I a hypocrite or what?'  
  
Then he realised the last time he had felt this churning, wrenching anxiety in his soul. The night that Buffy had been killed by the Master, he had felt this way. As soon as he had learned of the prophecy, the world had fallen from beneath his feet. And now, it was happening again. Even worse, if Xander was any judge, the depth of the feeling was worse now than then.   
  
'I am a bad, bad person. I'm more worried that I might never see Darla again than I was when Buffy went off to die.'   
  
Now, in addition to his anxiety, he had guilt to deal with.   
  
'I think it's about time to break out the Country records, Xander. You just hit rock bottom.' Sighing, Xander walked out of Darla's home, and wandered down the street aimlessly.

* * *

Giles was sitting reading a gift from one of the Watchers still sympathetic to his – and therefore Buffy's plight. It wasn't that it was particular interesting, or even that it was relevant to what was happening at the moment… which, apart from Xander's odd behaviour, was very little.  
  
"Giles?" Angel's voice cut into his little world, and shattered his concentration. "Giles, are you here?"  
  
Standing, and putting the book on his desk, Giles replied, "Yes, Angel, I'm in here."  
  
Angel entered, his normally worried face looking even more so. "I had a meeting with Darla."  
  
Giles looked up. That tone didn't bode well. "And? Is something wrong?"  
  
Angel shook his head. "She's really confused, Giles. I mean really confused. She was being courteous. To Buffy."  
  
"Again I ask, 'and?'" Giles walked out from behind his desk, and out into the main body of the library, Angel following. "Is it so strange that someone here has some manners?"  
  
"Well, no, but…" Angel stopped. "That isn't important right now. What is important, is Darla. She's skipped town for a while. She's conflicted, and she's experiencing things that I don't think she wants to."  
  
"Like what?" Giles asked, curious. What could a vampire not normally experience, and what would frighten a Master – or in this case, probably Mistress would be more appropriate as a title – vampire?  
  
"She's in love." Angel deadpanned.   
  
Giles' eyes widened in shock, and a strangled laugh burst out before he could tame it. "Are you serious?" He demanded, "A vampire? In love? A soulless vampire in love? That is the most foolish thing I have ever heard!"  
  
"She admitted it."  
  
"Then Darla is merely playing you. You are, after all, her Failed Childe… she wants to play with your mind!"  
  
"I don't believe she was simply trying to 'play' with me. If she wanted to do that, she would be running her terror rounds on Buffy, Willow, Xander and their families. No. She's focussed on Xander… and despite her admitting that they have slept in the same bed…"  
  
"Xander has slept with a vampire?" Giles croaked out.  
  
"No." Angel shook his head. "He hasn't bedded her. I would have smelt it. They slept in the same bed; that I can tell. And while sleeping with Darla is always a clothing optional experience, they have not had sex…"  
  
Giles cut in. "How do you know?"  
  
"I know, alright?" Angels was clearly getting agitated now. "I would know. Trust me. Darla is my Sire. I wouldn't miss a change like that."  
  
Giles nodded, accepting Angel's words.  
  
"Darla is after something other than revenge. Xander… struck a chord in her, I think. She fled, and she's back. She wouldn't be back for good reason. She also says she saved him a few days ago. Is that the action of a soulless vampire?"  
  
"No, it isn't," Giles agreed. "If she is telling the truth."  
  
"The only way we'll find that out is by asking Xander…" Angel said quietly.  
  
Giles nodded.  
  
But would Xander answer their questions?

* * *


End file.
